the 5th alice
by renem12
Summary: the dreams master been searching for the one to fulfill his dream, has he finally found someone? Should be continued by November, sorry for the disappearance
1. Chapter 1

the 5th Alice

chapter 1.

"good night son" "night mom" I said back, I was thinking about a very mysterious thing "pfft getting trapped in your mind, like that could happen". I turned off the light prepared for bed and I fell asleep immediately, after all it had been a hard day.

FLASHBACK

"son get off the computer it's time to go" "but I don't wanna I'm playing battlefield 3" "oh really well you wanna know something: I don't care lets go" 'sheesh harsh I thought. "all right where are we going" "not we, you" "pardon me" "yep we need you to go down to the grocery store and get us milk and whatever else is on this list" "yeah sure" I said although despised going there it was at least 10 miles away luckily my bike had a basket but it was pretty small and this list as pretty big. "this is gonna be hard day"

RETURN TO PRESENT

"WHAT THE HELL" "shh my hers are still hurting from the blue one" "blue one" "yes but I have not introduced myself yet I am the dream and you are" "..." "silent aren't you" "not all the time just you seem peculiar and I'm Daniel by the way" " ahh well you have been chosen" " to what win a new car or get a xbox360" " no not necessarily you have been chosen to become the next Alice" "...hmm hmm I have but one thing to say...MY NAMES NOT ALICE ITS DANIEL YOU IDIOT" " I never said your name was Alice its title dimwit" "oh :\ oops sorry." "well come on lets go" "pfft I'm beginning to hate this...wait a second where am I" "you are in a dream I programmed" "programmed?" "yes programmed "the dream said 'oh this is going to be a long dream' I thought "time is running short so I must take my leave" "wait what's my dream about" "whatever you make it, the world is yours to shape" "...yeah that helps wait where'd you go" I said looking around 'hmm well let's start this journey now where to go...is that...blood' I thought following the blood trail up to a forest "I'm a idiot for doing this but I gotta know what this blood trail came from

MEANWHILE

"oh he's a curious one seems I got myself a catch to keep depending if can keep his cool" the dream said

AND BACK AGAIN

"...how long is this forest" `rustle` "what was that" `rustle` "show yourself 'wait a second I'm unarmed' never mind don't show yourself just stay there and BYE" then I took off then `BOOM` "ugh" I had hit a tree `rustle` "crap looks like they caught up ack by chest" I had injured it running into the tree they began to close in on me(couldn't exactly see them but I sure as hell could hear them"ugh my chest gotta go but...ugh`boom`"i blacked out on top of a sword with my hands on its hilt then I fell but the sword released itself from the rock immediately I woke up feeling power run through my bad my eyes turned a deep blood red" hehehahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA come on all of you" ' no get out of my head'

DEEPER WITHIN HIS MIND(not the dream the dream within his dream)

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO" the mysterious being said "I am Daniel and I want you out of my head and my body immediately "HA LIKE ID LISTEN TO YOU YOU DONT EVEN HAVE ANY INNER POWER" "rrrrgh YAHHHHH" immediately my eyes glowed a bright yellow and a sword with a holt tipped with a jewel appeared in my hands "if you're so certain of this then let's go" "HMM INTERESTING BUT FINE YOU SEEM POWERFUL ND YOU MIGHT BE FUN TO FIGHT" I quickstepped my way behind him a sliced his back "AAGH FINE THEN YOUR FASTER THEN EXPECTED BUT DODGE THIS" his sword multiplied into two and he quickly sped at me slamming me into my minds wall "agh" I began to cough up blood and he began laughing " YOUR NOT UP TO THIS ARE YOU LITTLE BOY" "who said I was done you bitch" I disappeared from sight and sliced straight through his body and his intestine fell out "AGH DAMN IT H-HOW COULD I HAVE B-BEN BEATEN BY A LITTLE KID" "because...this is my dream...sorta" then I threw him to the side "now about my body"

OUTSIDE HIS MIND

"ARRGH AHHHhhhhhhh" `huff huff huff` "he has beaten the spirit master he is much more powerful than expected" "hmm indeed hes much different from her but his path is fraught with danger and temptation." "let him go when he wakes up" "understood".

a hour later "ugh what happened" "you are special that's what" "AAAAGH w-who are you and don't pop up like that" "sorry but I was supposed to watch you till you woke up" " ummm ok but stalking is my job so ill just be on my way" "..." "ok bye then"

a few minutes later "hey its that blood path again hmm what's this" there was a cell at least a few miles away but clearly visible "lets go see but first I wanna know about this sword" "how did you know I was following you" " easy you smell" "oh that's low" "alright cloaked dude what about this sword is there a story behind it" "yes in fact there is" "...well then tell me" "sorry but that's only for the order" "then at least tell me who forged the sword" "the royal smith in the spade palace" "all righty then ima keep going and ask him about it" "have a safe journey" "oh don't follow me anymore" 'hmm what's the story behind him and what order'."`huff huff` finally I'm here hey there's someone in there...hello" `hello hello` I heard my words echo "hi there what are you doing so deep in the forest" "following a red path of blood" "oh aren't you a curious one" "...who are you" "oh me well my name is meiko".


	2. Chapter 2

The 5th Alice

"…wow déjà vu I feel like ive heard that name before" "your not from around here are you" "nope just got here what was it again…meiko right?" "indeed" "you seem like you could be a sister to someone" "perhaps yours" "….are you insane I don't have a sister like you" "yeah it was just a test of your memory" "oh well ok then….why you in here" I am a mass murderer" "oh well umm so umm I have no idea what to say" "I was locked up by the priests" "priests…oh you mean the guys that near killed me for being in this forest" "wait then you must have went close to the sword" "you mean this one" 'she seems interested in this sword, this could be bad' "yes wait how did you get it out only…..you are the next then, the next Alice" "that's what I was told but you seem nice" "well I made very bad choices but oddly I don't regret it" "hmm stand back" I began to raise the sword then I sliced the bars and then sliced one more time "there im breaking you out" "but the priests much more powerful than you" "yeah thanks that fills me with confidence now lets go" "what do you think your doing" I turn around to find the priest and the one that seemed like a master of the priests. "im breaking her out now get the fuck out of my way before I cut you down" "looks like you were taken over by the sword, too bad time to die" "oh this will be fun" one disappeared as one charged me I understood this strategy where one creeps up behind while one charges from up front so waiting for the moment when they got close I then jumped out of there spells and they hit each other "wasn't expecting that were ya " I said in a boastful tone but they didn't reply one raised his hand as the other put his hand to the floor "eh" then lighting shot from his hand and into the sky then flames seemed to go into the ground from the other priest then they said a weird incantation "aww shit" flames engulfed me and lightning struck me and spread through my body "aaaagh rrrgh ahhhhhh" "hmm I expected more of a fight from him" "I-im not d-done yet" I immediately conjured a ball of ice in my hand and threw it at the ground beneath the priest "rune" I said "boy you must aim" "explode!" I yelled and the small ice ball exploded in tiny shard and caused stalagmites to sprout from the ground and freeze the priests "come on meiko before they unfreeze" 'hmm wait a second I just used magic im so freaking awesome but how did I use it was it the dream…no that small doll like thing controls the dream I only shape the world with my actions but im not becoming friends with those priests anytime soon anyways im supposed to go to the spade palace to see the royal blacksmith gee I sure hope I get some answers'.

MEANWHILE

Hmm the boy beat the priests quite a feat and he can use magic, even I didn't program that this is quite interesting it seems the boys ability's have been underestimated by everyone so far even me well lets see what happens

BACK TO DANIEL

"Aiigh so long…..walking forever….spade palace..." "Are you ok" meiko said "im f-f-fine…ohh good night" then I blacked out "guess we better set up camp" meiko said

MEIKOS POV

I was holding my stomach in hunger as we had no food and Daniel was still asleep. "aii so hungry" "mmm….rin" Daniel said from his sleep "wait he knows rin" then spotting in Daniels tent was the sword "well I guess if its just to catch food" she picked up the sword 'you are not the master but your blood is familiar are you a previous owner' "I am meiko the first alice and heir to the devils throne" 'lady meiko yes do with me what you will' "heh heh heh perfect the power filling me up again I feel so good screw waiting where is the nearest town so I may destroy it"

DANIELS POV

"ugh what happened oh that's right I blacked out but im certain I had a dream too bad I cant remember it wait…..WHERES MEIKO" I began running through the forest" meiko,…MEIKO" "aiiigh" I heard a feminine voice scream "aww crap my sword its gone but I gotta help them NOW" I began running at a breakneck speed `huff huff huff` what I saw devastated me, a entire town on fire it seemed no one died yet but accidently set fire to their houses trying to run "damn it" I spotted a man hiding " who did this" I asked him "s-she's back the lady of red th-the lady of the clubs" "the clubs" I began running towards the towns back gate and I found meiko in a state I wished she wasn't in.

"MEIKO what the fuck are you doing" "im doing what I do best killing people" I looked at her hand and I found a clubs signature "damn it meiko you're a-a" "a Alice, yes I am and finally I have my sword back so I will take my place on the throne of hell" "no I wont let you I-I will change you and I will take that sword to the blacksmith and get it destroyed" "test me boy" "arrrgh" a scythe appeared in my hand and something overtook my body

DEEPER WITHIN HIS MIND (AGAIN)

"Huh oh crap not again" turning around I found a body dressed in nothing but barbed wire and she was a girl "oh god she's hot umm hmm hmm who are you"? "I am the guard and your body is using my scythe I am the only one who can kill meiko" "too bad because I don't want her dead I want her fixed" "if you can convince me then I will allow her" "you wanna know what convincing you I convinced myself and that's good enough and if you wont let me then ill just destroy you" "that is good enough now repel my scythe before meiko dies" "uhh y-yeah ok


	3. Chapter 3

The 5th Alice

THE SCYTHE SOUL CHAMBER

"Yo anyone here…." I waited for a response but none came "hmm guess not I should look around but then again…..whats there to go to its just a reddish room".

"you called" "AAGH oh who are you"? "I am the scythe, the destroyer of evil and corruption" "…" "you've not heard of me" "nope" "hmm well either way" "stop attacking my friend even your guard whatever the hell agreed to release her" "she is not my master I am hers" " NO your not everyone is there own master whether they be item, human, or creepy doll thingy (meanwhile "hey") they are all there own masters, they shape their own future". "hmm boy you are much more wise than you look but you hath not convinced me yet" "oh really then ill be on my way to destroy you" "resorting to violence eh tsk oh well looks like your fate ends short here" 'oops lets think about this, well hes a scythe he could chop me in half….heh heh I would like to avoid that thank you ill just stick with debate' "wait what about this"

OUTSIDE THE SOUL CHAMBER

`clank` "sorry Daniel but looks like you die here" "fine then ill let you take over for at lest 2 minutes" "ehh" meiko said in a confused tone "soul absorber" I stuck my hand on her chest 's-soft' and sucked the evil being out of her and into me

INSIDE DANIELS MIND

"all right I want you to stay here" "OH ITS YOU AGAIN" "yeah its is" "WELL MASTER YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND" "wait…master"? "YES MASTER YOU SEE BY DEFEATING ME YOU GAIN POWER OVER ME UNLIKE MEIKO WHO TAKES MY POWER AND FUSES IT WITH HER" "ohh wait a second so if you stay here we will fuse" "PRECISLY" "hmm ill take that chance" "OK THEN HAVE A NICE DAY" "shut up"

OUTSIDE

"phew that was a close one" "what did you do I feel weaker" "good now give me the sword its just a sword now no spirits anymore" "wait you absorbed karkas" "whoever that is im going to say yes" "hmm that means youll fuse you know I know but I got an idea" "hmm"

BACK AT MEIKOS CELL

"You're going to hold in anyone who comes in here if they are put in for the correct reason" 'what's the right reason' "the right reason would be murder hmm meiko right "shut up" "anyways theft, and anything along those lines" 'ok infuse me into the bars' "here you go" I then sent karkas into the cells bars. "now that that's done lets keep going

"welcome to the town of blue" a girl greeting us at the gate said "blue? Oh hey I heard of something or someone known as the blue one who is he or she" "well he's our creator and king. Well he was Our king" "was? What happened"? "he got shot by a insane serial murder with the lust of death" "….that was a interesting description for one guy" "sorry but we are a advanced race here" "wow I can hear a amazing song" "yes we are a village of song and mathematics" "hmm that makes sense" "really well if you would you may head to the tea house, it's a memorial to our king" "yeah ill visit" "enjoy your stay in the blue" I decided to find a place to stay first and after arguing with meiko between cost and luxury, it was a in between place where it was comfy and affordable `rustle` "ahh crap they're back" I could hear the priests hiding they're asses in the bushes and trees

"Daniel there's more than two this time" meiko said "yeah I noticed".


End file.
